looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/30/15 - 9/5/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *8/31/15 - 9am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *8/31/15 - 9:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *9/1/15 - 9am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *9/1/15 - 9:30am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *9/2/15 - 9am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *9/2/15 - 9:30am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *9/3/15 - 9am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *9/3/15 - 9:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *9/4/15 - 9am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *9/4/15 - 9:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The LOONEY TUNES *8/30/15 - 10:30am - Feline Frame-up/Rabbit Transit/This is a Life *8/30/15 - 2am - Tweet and Lovely/Zip Zip Hooray!/Long-Haired Hare/Heaven Scent/Duck Soup to Nuts/Road Runner a Go-Go/French Rarebit *8/31/15 - 12pm and 2am - People are Bunny/Birds Of A Father/Back Alley Oproar/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Ducking the Devil/Solid Tin Coyote/Fractured Leghorn, A *9/1/15 - 12pm and 2am - Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Lighter than Hare/Apes Of Wrath/Rhapsody Rabbit/Dumb Patrol/What's Opera Doc? *9/2/15 - 12pm and 2am - Design for Leaving/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Pest In The House, A/Banty Raids/Trap Happy Porky/Kiss Me Cat/Up-Standing Sitter *9/3/15 - 12pm and 2am - Fast And Furry-ous/Beep Prepared/Ducksters/Rushing Roulette/Big Top Bunny/Mouse Divided, A/Trick or Tweet *9/4/15 - 12pm and 2am - Rabbit Fire/Duck Soup to Nuts/Long-Haired Hare/Don't Axe Me/Drip Along Daffy/Dixie Fryer/Mad as a Mars Hare *9/5/15 - 10:15am - Heaven Scent/Room and Bird *9/5/15 - 10:30am - Feed the Kitty/Mouse And Garden/Lovelorn Leghorn *9/5/15 - 2am - Now Hare This/Star Is Bored, A/Baton Bunny/Heaven Scent/Bunker Hill Bunny/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Fast Buck Duck THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *8/30/15 - 11am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *8/30/15 - 11:30am - SuperRabbit *8/30/15 - 4pm - Semper Lies *8/30/15 - 4:30pm - Father Figures *8/30/15 - 5am - Bobcats on Three! *8/30/15 - 5:30am - You've Got Hate Mail *8/31/15 - 5am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *8/31/15 - 5:30am - Rebel Without a Glove *9/1/15 - 5am - Semper Lies *9/1/15 - 5:30am - Father Figures *9/2/15 - 5am - Customer Service *9/2/15 - 5:30am - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *9/3/15 - 5am - It's a Handbag *9/3/15 - 5:30am - SuperRabbit *9/4/15 - 5am - We're in Big Truffle *9/4/15 - 5:30am - Dear John *9/5/15 - 11am - Semper Lies *9/5/15 - 11:30am - Father Figures *9/5/15 - 4pm - Mr. Weiner *9/5/15 - 4:30pm - Gribbler's Quest *9/5/15 - 5am - Daffy Duck Esquire *9/5/15 - 5:30am - Spread Those Wings and Fly THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *8/31/15 - 2pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *8/31/15 - 2:30pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets The Boid *9/1/15 - 2pm - This Is The Kitty/Eye For An Aye Aye *9/1/15 - 2:30pm - BlackBoard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *9/2/15 - 2pm - Dial V For Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *9/2/15 - 2:30pm - Tail End?, The/This Is The End *9/3/15 - 2pm - Chip Off The Old Castle, A *9/3/15 - 2:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *9/4/15 - 2pm - Bull Running on Empty *9/4/15 - 2:30pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker